


It's A Start

by Toasty_Writes



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, lmao this is based off an angst week prompt, slightly redeemed morro au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Writes/pseuds/Toasty_Writes
Summary: Morro was saved and now he has to face the consequences of his actions





	It's A Start

Morro stood on the deck of the Bounty and stared blankly out into the distance, mulling over what had happened in the past few weeks. Getting out of the Cursed Realm, possessing Lloyd and traumatizing him, setting the Preeminent free, trashing a town, getting Lloyd's father killed and many more. He still didn't know why Sensei Wu saved him. He didn't _want_ to be saved, didn't want to face the consequences of his actions, but he did. He was saved and now he had to face them.

They were all still wary of him. The girl, Nya he heard was her name, was always on stand by just in case he should step out of line, ready to drench him in water if need be. He always tries to avoid her because of her being the Water master.

The fire one, Kai, refused to let him anywhere near Lloyd and had threatened him on multiple occasions, and he couldn't blame him, he was just their enemy a few days ago and basically tortured Lloyd.

The earth one, Cole, didn't trust him and was angry at him, saying that it was his fault that he was a ghost. Although he had to begrudgingly accept his help in learning how to be one.

The ice one, a Nindroid named Zane (he didn't know what a Nindroid was and didn't want to ask) seemed to be the only one who trusts him, albeit cautiously. He had said to him one day that he was only trusting him because Wu was, so there was that.

Speaking of Wu, they were currently trying to repair their relationship. He was pretty upset when he left the monastery all those years ago, wanting to find the First Spinjitsu Master's Tomb. They had talked a while, there was some shouting before he eventually kinda broke down and they both apologized for their actions.

As for the lightning one, Jay, he was also mad at him, like everyone else.

Morro was on the deck when he heard footsteps come near him, but he didn't respond, just continued staring out into the distance. "Morro." Said a voice he recognized. It was Lloyd. He turned to look at him. "Lloyd." He said. "Need anything?" His brows were furrowed and eyes narrowed. "No." Was all he said. "Then why are you here? Usually, you avoid me, and I don't blame you for doing so." Lloyd turned to look at the sky. "Wanted to see what you were up too." He snorted. "Wanted to see if I was plotting something you mean?" The ninja was silent, still staring at the sky, then he answered. "Maybe..." The former student turned his attention back to the distance.

They stood in silence for a whole before Morro spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "I know it's not much and that it's not going to cut it, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for possessing you, for doing what I did. I just..." he trailed off, eyes still staring out into the distance. Lloyd frowned. "You're right, it's not going to cut it." Morro flinched. "But it is a start."

Lloyd left, only slightly hearing Morro respond with. "Yeah, it's a start."


End file.
